


Cliff Diving

by LilyAurora



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAurora/pseuds/LilyAurora





	Cliff Diving

 

Cliff Diving

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Pairing – Paul/Bella

Rating – M

Warnings – Lemons/Language

o-o-o-o-o

  
Idiots the lot of them she mumbled to herself allowing the back door to slam behind her as she stormed into the kitchen. Stupid supernatural ass-holes, with their bullshit.

"Bells?" Charlie called to her from the front room.

"Not now Dad!" She yelled louder than intended.

"Bella, it's not like you to slam doors." Her father called out to her making his way to his irate daughter.

"Sorry Dad, I didn't realise," blushing she looked to the floor.

He shrugged his flannel covered shoulders as he leaned against the kitchen door. "Now, do you want to share with your old man what's got you all upset?" He asked.

"Not really," Bella bit her bottom lip, eyes trained on the floor.

"Bells, if some thing's bothering you, maybe I can help?"

"Doubt it," she mumbled, still looking anywhere but him.

"What is it Bella?" He asked taking a step from the door frame towards her.

She sighed heavily. "The guys won't let me cliff dive."

"Good."

"What? What do you mean good? Dad?" She wined, childishly.

"Bella, you're not the most stable of people on the ground, but pushing fate by jumping off a cliff voluntary? I'm sorry kiddo but I have to agree with the guys on this one."

"That's so unfair! The other girls get to jump."

"They're just being cautious Bella."

She huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not a baby. I don't need looking after."

"It's nothing to do with you being old enough, it's about them wanting to protect you," he tried to reason.

"I don't need them to protect me. I need them to let me cliff dive."

"Bella." Her Dad warned.

"Dad it's the principal." It wasn't.

He laughed. "No it's not, it's about you not getting your own way."

"Fine!" She yelled as she stomped up the stairs. "I won't cliff dive."

"Good," Charlie shouted still laughing.

"Fine!"

His only reply was his deep laughter.

Slamming the bedroom door, Bella fell onto her bed screaming into the pillow. She wasn't even sure why she was so upset. It was childish really, she knew this and yet she still had this urge, this need to rebel. Maybe that was it, she was always so good, so well behaved that she wanted to do this reckless act, this thing which was dangerous. She had done it before with the bikes and ok, that didn't go according to plan when she fell off and cut her head open, but still. The rush was there, the excitement. But it was to hear his voice, to rebel against him, but now. Now she wanted to just feel. Feel excitement, danger and embrace it. There was so much out there she had stopped herself form experiencing. He had stopped her. And now she was free to do what she wanted. Free from him and yet she still had people telling her what was in her best interest, what was right from her, well... fuck them! She made her own decisions.

She wasn't even sure how it had all gone wrong. They were all having a good day; Jake had invited her down to La Push to spend the day at the beach with everyone. It wasn't often they were all off work and patrol together, but since there had been no signs of any vampires for the last few months, Sam allowed the pack some more leisure time. Which they took full advantage of. Everything was going smoothly until Quil mentioned cliff diving. Then it all went downhill from there...

...A few hours earlier...

"Kim! I don't think I need any more lotion." Bella grumbled, rolling over for the fifth time that day.

"Bella, honestly with skin as pale as yours, you need to be extra careful." She squeezed the lotion onto her hands and started to cover her back. Again.

"Fine, but how am I ever going to catch a tan, if you keep insisting I cake myself in sun protection."

"Hush Bella, I'm not arguing with you over this. Do you know what the statistics are for people our age to catch skin cancer, especially people who don't use the correct lotion?"

"Fine," She grumbled laying back down. There really was no arguing with Kim.

"Well what do we have here? Free girl on girl action? Awesome!" Quil shouted as he sat close. Watching as Kim rubbed her hands all over Bella's back.

"Quil! I swear to god if you're bugging Kim and the girls, again. I'm going to kick your ass." Jared shouted over.

"Dude, have you not seen what they're doing?" He yelled back.

"I don't care, leave them alone."

Quil grumbled under his breath.

Looking over her shoulder Bella watched as Quil got that glint in his eye. The one where you knew he was up to something you wanted nothing to do with.

"Kim?" Quil called in an attempt of an innocent voice.

"What ever it is, the answers no!" She replied without even looking at him.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask? You can't shoot a man down before he's even asked his question, damn girl that's harsh."

"Fine, ask away but I have a feeling I'm going to regret indulging you." She sighed

The smile that graced Quil's face was a little scary.

"You know when you're rubbing you hands all over Bella's soft skin?"

"Yeah Quil get to the point," she huffed

"Does it turn you on; I mean do you ever picture Bella and you kissing. Does it get you wet?" He winked at us.

"Quil!" Kim and Bella shouted at the same time, laughing as they looked at one another.

"You're such a pervert. I swear." Bella yelled throwing a sandal at him.

"What I was just asking. Enquiring minds and all that." He laughed.

"You won't be enquiring anything if Jared finds out." Kim threatened.

Quil stood wiping the sand off his shorts, grumbling they were no fun as he made his way to where the pack were playing football.

"I really don't know what is wrong with that boy." Kim voiced.

"What boy?" Emily asked as she sat down next to us handing us all a drink.

"Quil." They both answered.

"Ah, say no more." She laughed.

"I think it's the hormones as well as the pack mind. Think of what they may see when the older, more experienced one's slip up." Emily and Kim both blushed slightly.

"What would you know about experience, Swan?"

Bella turned her eyes to glare at the pain in her ass that was Paul Lahote. Who was currently reaching into the cooler for a drink. He raised an eyebrow smirking at her.

"What has my experience go to do with you?"

He shrugged, "Nothing Swan, just saying that you shouldn't give out advice, if you haven't put out." He chuckled.

"I wasn't giving advice." She sat up now facing the arrogant ass who stood a few feet from her.

"As I said, lack of experience, so of course you wouldn't be able to give advice." He smirked at her, his eyes wondered over her body. "Although, I can't see why you haven't had any experience, you got a hot little body Swan. All ripe and ready for plucking. You must be a prude." He laughed.

"Jesus you're such a prick!"

"I've been called worse," he laughed again. "Tell me Swan how far did the leech try to go with you before he realised you weren't worth the effort? Did he even make it past first base, Hmm? Do you even know what that is?" His laughter grew louder.

She stood now not even caring about the attention they drew from the others.

"Paul! What the fuck man, leave her alone." Jacob called out.

"You're a-a... fucking asshole." Bella hissed through clenched teeth.

"Bella you said fucking!" Quil stated shocked.

"And asshole." Seth joined in. Both obviously shocked at her verbal outburst.

"Shut up!" Embry shouted at the pair.

"An innocent little Swan who couldn't get her dead ex boyfriend turned on enough for him to kiss her let alone fuck. My aren't you a sad case, little bird."

"Sad case." She laughed. "If anyone's a sad case around here it's you Paul Lahote, fucking anything that walks it's disgusting, but the poor girls seem to love you, "Oh Paul Lahote he's such a hottie. Giggles. It's sickening but let me tell you a little secret," she said looking him up and down. "There is nothing hot about you except your temperature. Now why don't you just fuck off?"

He stood there glaring at her. So many emotions flashed across his face but all too soon his hard mask slid back in place. Sighing she turned her back on him. Bella really didn't want to argue with him, they were all here just to relax and have fun.

After a few minutes Bella noticed he was still stood there glaring at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Want me to throw you a Frisbee or would you prefer a stick?" He glared at her, as she shooed him with a wave of her hand.

The deep growl that came from Paul drew her attention. She could tell he was angry by the way his fists curled as his side and his body began to vibrate, slowly taking a step back his eyes snapped to hers as he cocked his head to the side, smiling wickedly.

"What's the matter little bird, scared?"

"Of you Cujo? Never."

"Really?" He said as he took a step forward smirking at her, his dark eyes boring into her own. "Didn't Cujo have rabies?" He snarled, snapping his teeth at her, causing Bella to jump slightly.

"Paul! Enough." Sam called out. "Go run it off."

Paul stood there defiantly. His jaw muscles tensing were the only give away he was even more pissed off.

"Now Paul, go." Sam shouted again.

With one final glare at Bella he turned and sprinted into the tree line.

"What the hell Bells." Jake stormed over to her. "What were you thinking Bella?" He yelled towering over her.

"I wasn't... I don't know what came over me; he just... just pissed me off." She fidgeted under Jakes intense glare.

"You know Paul has the worse temper Bella, I just don't understand why you would bait him like that." He ran a hand through his hair a sure sign that he was annoyed with her.

"Honest Jake, I didn't mean too, it's just he was being nasty and I'm fed up with the comments off him every time he sees me he says some smart ass..." she glared at Quil and Seth who both quickly looked away, "remark."

"Look Bella," Jake sighed, "its Paul just being, well Paul. He's a dick. We know that, you know that so just try to ignore him. Please, for my sanity."

"Fine." She huffed.

"Good." He replied before kissing the top of her head and falling into the sand pulling her down next to him.

"So since the pack prick ruined the day, what are we going to do now?" Leah asked.

Over the last few months Leah had joined in on more and more pack days as they liked to call them. She still was a little uncomfortable around Sam and Emily, but in all fairness they did try to tone down the PDA when Leah was around.

After a few moments of silence Quil piped up.

"Cliff diving!" He all but screamed.

Bella instantly smiled. She had always wanted to go diving. Jake had promised her months ago but never got round to it, when she broke up with Edward, Bella went through a dark few months then winter kicked in and the subject had never been brought up, well not until now.

"Sounds like a good idea Quil, I'm in." She was practically bouncing up and down.

"Yes!" He air pumped. "So who else wants to join me and Bella?"

Jake laughed. "Bells you can't be serious?"

"What?" She snapped. Bella knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

"Cliff diving, you? Seriously?" He chuckled.

"What's wrong with me cliff diving?"

"You fall on flat surfaces Bells."

"So that doesn't mean I'll get hurt Jake." Hissing his name as she shot daggers at him.

"It also doesn't mean you won't. You're not going."

"Excuse me?" Bella snarled turning to face Jake.

"I said you're not doing it, you are not cliff diving." She could hear Leah mumble idiot under her breathe and Embry begging him to be quiet.

"I am." Bella stood glaring down at him her hands on her hips.

"No you're not Bella, it's too dangerous."

Everyone was quiet around them. No more mumbled attempts to get Jake to shut up, it was too late now, he had gone too far.

"Come on Jake man; let her jump we'll all be there." Quil tried to sway Jakes decision. She smiled weakly at him. Thanking him for at least trying.

"No it's too dangerous for her." He wasn't going to budge no matter what, after everything they have gone through he was going to treat her like this? Like him!"

"Don't you think that's my decision Jacob? Last time I checked you weren't my fucking father." Bella all but yelled at him.

"I know I'm not Bella, but you're still not doing it."

"Fine!" She yelled standing, "I'm going home."

"Don't be like that Bells, you can just sit here and watch us." That was his solution? For her to be a spectator. To just sit by and watch everyone else have fun around her.

"Oh yea that sounds about right." She shouted grabbing at her stuff and nearly sending poor Kim flying when she yanked her towel from under her. "Let me just sit back and watch, story of my fucking life. You can't do this Bella you might get hurt! You can't do that Bella you might have too much fun and start thinking for you fucking self! You know who you sound like Jake? Edward. You sound just like him." She hissed. "He never let me do anything either."

"Bella."

"No! I don't want to hear it Jake, you made your point I'm going home. I don't want to speak to you today, just leave me alone, please."

"Bella he's only looking out for you."

Bella spun on her heal glaring at Sam.

"Stay out of it Sam."

"Bella?" Jared began.

"No!" She screamed. "If you can't treat me like everyone else then I can't be here with you all."

"We're just trying to protect you, Bells can't you see that."

"From who Jake? Myself, the water? You can't protect me every minute of the day. I could get hurt anywhere, any second. You can't treat me like this I'm your friend Jake, not a breakable possession. Stop treating me like he did, please." She begged.

Bella grabbed the last of her things, before making her way towards her truck. She heard them calling her back. Kim's voice louder than the others; shouting at Jake for being an ass but she didn't care she was fed up of being treated like a breakable china doll. She was a human being not something to be shoved on a shelf and admired from afar.

Pulling the truck door open she threw her things in side, before climbing in herself and slamming the door. "Fucking idiots." She mumbled crunching the gears as she manoeuvred the huge truck onto the main road. The ride back passed quickly, sooner than she realised Bella was parked outside her house. She hauled herself out of the truck, leaving her bag behind as she stomped her way inside her house.

...(Present)...

Charlie would be headed out soon for the late shift. She wondered what the others were doing. Cliff diving no doubt. Why couldn't she do it? She wasn't stupid she knew you had to move with the waves, wait for the calmer water. Smiling to herself she made a decision. She was going to do it, prove to everyone she could. Why shouldn't she do something because there was a chance she could get hurt? You could get hurt but doing anything. She could get hurt by just being at home, statistics show over a million people were treated in A & E with home related accidents last year alone, a shelf could collapse at any moment and render her unconscious.

Bella giggled softly, suddenly feeling brave, reckless and empowered. She had never done anything like this before, it felt good, real good actually, to do something, dare she say it. Dangerous.

With her decision made Bella just had to wait for Charlie to leave for work then she would head back to La Push. Hopefully everyone would have returned home or are least were on the other side of the beach having a bonfire, allowing her to go unnoticed.

Forty-Five torturous minutes later, Charlie was calling up the stairs letting her know he was headed out to work and he'd see her in the morning. After telling him to be safe, she waited five more minutes before rushing down the stairs, grabbing her keys off the side and jumping in the truck. The drive to La Push dragged, maybe it was due to her being excited that made time slow down. Finally, Bella pulled onto the narrow track leading to the cliffs. It wasn't often anyone would drive here. Jake and the pack always opted to walk the trail route. Pulling slightly under an overhang of trees Bella slowly picked her way through the tangled web of trees and bushes. She reached the edge of the woods, peeking around a wide trunk; she held her breath hoping no one was here. After a few moments had passed, she still couldn't hear or see anyone. Which meant they either returned home or didn't even bother to dive.

Ass-holes!

Taking a deep breath, Bella carefully began walking slowly towards the cliff edge, peering over she never realised before how high the cliffs actually were, but she came here for a reason and there was no way she was going to back out now.

Scanning the beach quickly Bella noticed people at the furthest end towards the washed up drift wood. Good, it looked like they were getting ready for a bonfire. Bella smiled to herself wondering what the look on their faces would be when they found out she had jumped. Spinning around she walked back to her truck to change. The less clothes the better, no risk of being dragged under from the extra weight. Jumping into the cab of the truck, she dug around in her bag pulling out her spare bikini. Thankfully if anyone did stumble up her they wouldn't be able to see Bella due to the overhang. She was completely hidden. Wiggling out of her clothes she made quick work of putting the chocolate brown bikini on, making sure she tied it securely. Climbing back out of the truck, she slammed the door with more force than necessary, the sound echoed through the woods which froze her in place. She swallowed, trying to listen for any evidence that the pack had heard her. When Bella was absolutely sure they hadn't, she continued towards the cliffs. It was particularly breezy on top the cliffs something she didn't expect, her hair whipped around her face as she walked closer to the edge.

Closing her eyes she mentally prepared herself.

"Ok Bella, you can do this. Just count to three and jump."

Another gust of wind made her breath catch, the sudden chill caused goose bumps to break out over her skin and her nipples harden. Thank god she was alone, she could only imagine what Quil would say if he was here.

Taking a few small steps forward Bella peered over the edge.

"What do you think you're doing, little bird?" The husky voice of the last person she expected to see broke through the silence.

"Great. What the hell do you want?" She snapped without even bothering to turn around.

He chuckled. "What do I want?" Paul repeated, his breath hot against her shoulder making her shiver. She didn't even hear him move.

"Yes, are you deaf? What do you want?" Taking a step away from him.

A laugh escaped him, a deep throaty sound that made her skin tingle. "An apology."

"An apology? From who? Me! Ha you'll be lucky."

"I think you owe me one, little bird." His finger trailed across her exposed shoulder.

Bella spun around slapping his hand away. "I owe you shit Paul Lahote." He was such an asshole but god he was good looking. They all were. But Paul, he had that edge about him, he demanded attention regardless of where or what he was doing. And stood here now under the moonlight.

Breathtaking.

His eyes narrowed at her. "Oh I think you do Isabella." His dark orbs raking over her body. An eye brow raising when he noticed her barely there bikini.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "Look Paul, you deserved everything I said earlier. You were being a dick, like usual."

"Was I now?" His eyes raking over her body again.

"Yes, and stop looking at me like that." Bella could feel the blush on her face; this wasn't the first time she had caught him looking at her.

"Why? Don't you like me looking at you Isabella?" He purred.

"No, it's making me uncomfortable and my name is Bella."

"Are you uncomfortable, Isabella?" He smirked as she glared at him. Bastard.

Bella took a small step back, as he took a bigger one forward, invading her personal space.

She batted at his chest, trying to push him back, but when her hands made contact with his overheated skin, she gasped.

"What's wrong, Bella." He teased.

"N-nothing, just go away Paul."

"Oh, I don't think I can do that."

"What, why not?" Suddenly she felt very vulnerable.

"Shall I tell you a secret, Isabella?" His warm breath coasting over her flesh making her lean towards the welcomed heat. She realised what she was doing and turned away from him, not trusting herself. She had always felt a spark when he was near. Whenever they argued it sent delicious heat through her body.

"Well?"

She nodded to scared to even speak.

"You smell real good." She could feel the stubble on his chin as he sniffed her neck, running his nose along her jugular. "So fucking good."

"I-I smell good to a lot of people." She replied, stuttering over her words.

"Hmm really? Who might they be exactly,Vampires Isabella? Do you smell good to them?"

"Yes, I was Edwards singer. My blood called to him."

"Who else?" He demanded.

"No one, I just smell tastier than a normal human."

"I bet you do." His nose was buried deep in her hair as his hot naked chest pressed against her back. "Do you want to know why you smell so good to them?"

She nodded.

"Do you want to take a guess?" He asked as he flicked his tongue, tasting the skin on her neck causing her to shiver.

Bella shook her head.

"No?" He asked. "Oh, don't spoil it now little bird. Come on take a guess for me." He resumed his sniffing. "Why do you smell so fucking good?"

"I'm a virgin." She whispered.

"Mmm yes you are, sweet little Isabella and do you know what big bad wolves do, to innocent sweet little virgins?" His voice was absolutely sinful. Deep and husky.

She shook her head.

"We eat them all up." He whispered in her ear causing Bella to jump as his hot lips pressed against the side of her neck.

Bella moaned. She tried not to but she couldn't help herself, it just slipped out, the heat from his body plus his hot lips against her skin was doing weird and wonderful things to her lady bits.

"Do you know why I'm such a bastard to you Isabella?"

"Bella." She replied huskily, surprising herself with the sound of her own voice.

"No, to me you're Isabella. My Isabella."

She shook her head confused.

"You're all I can think of." He whispered. "You take up every minute of my life, every breath I take is for you, every thought is of you, Isabella. I see you everywhere, even when I close my eyes you consume me."

Her eyes snapped open; he was stood in front of her now. She searched his face for any trace of a lie but found none, just his hungry gaze trained on her.

"I don't understand. What do you mean? You hate me." Bella tried to move away from him, but his strong muscular arms held her in place.

"Do I?" His hands roamed her body lightly, touching every piece of exposed skin he could reach.

"Yes, you're always horrible to me, spewing insults and comments."

"I was trying to distance myself."

"From what?" She shouted.

"From you." He roared, his hands dropping from her arms, curling into tight fists.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Bella instantly missed his warmth. "Why? I never did anything to you." He was scaring her now.

"You slapped me. That's all it took, that one slap." His shoulders slumped all fight leaving him.

"I was angry, I didn't mean it. I thought Jake... I thought he was in a cult. That you were a cult."

"One slap." He looked at her. "One slap to change my life." His head dropped breaking the intense gaze he had held her in. "I tried... I tried so hard to stay away but I couldn't."

"Paul, I don't understand." She touched his arm gently, his eyes snapped to where their skin touched. Bella began to remove her hand.

"Don't." He hissed. "Please don't."

She waited as he took a few deeps breaths, breathing through his nose breathing in... her scent.

"Oh my god!" Her eyes widened.

Paul looked at her, his eyes pleading.

"You didn't," she shook my head. "How? When?"

"When you slapped me."

"That was months ago Paul. Months."

He shrugged.

"I thought you couldn't be away from your," she swallowed thickly, "imprint."

He smiled then, only a slight lip pull but it was there.

"I became whatever the imprint needed and you didn't need me Isabella. Not then."

"But now?"

He shook his head. "I need you. I'm a selfish creature Bella."

"But we fight all the time."

"I provoke you."

"You hate me."

"I admire you."

"You don't know me," she whispered.

He stepped forward again; lifting her chin so could look into her eyes. Bella couldn't look away, his onyx eyes held her in place.

"You play with your hair when you're reading. When you're concentrating really hard you bite your bottom lip, you also do it when you're nervous. When you're relaxed and content, you rub your thumb and ring finger together in a circular pattern on your left hand. You hate chocolate chip cookies you prefer blueberry muffins; you secretly love martial art movies and hate anything with Angelina Jolie. You slice everything into even numbers; you take your tea sweet, your coffee strong. You want to become a teacher and live here in La Push."

"How do you know all that?" She asked amazed.

"I watch you Isabella. I have for a long time." His thumb brushed across her cheek, sending tremors throughout her body.

"Why didn't you say something, why now?"

"Jake, he loves you."

Bella shook her head. "He knows it will never be like that with us, never."

"Why now? Because it hurts. Hurts so fucking much that I can't breathe. I tried, I tried so fucking hard to stay away from you, but I couldn't do it. My wolf, he needed to be near you. He aches; we ache so much that we would take any attention from you. Anything."

"That's why you acted like you did; you didn't want anyone to know?"

"No I didn't. I hated imprinting, hated it. I thought it took away my will, my choices but it doesn't, it gives you a push in the right direction. Showing you someone who you might never have noticed, someone who is a match for you in so many ways."

"I don't understand." She said shaking her head.

"Sam for instance, he was the first to phase. He was alone, scared, angry and every other emotion you can think of. He needed someone to care for him."

"Emily."

"Yeah Emily, she's perfect for him. Sam he's so laid back, he needed someone who could ground him, care for him, give him that support. Leah," he shook his head. "She would never have coped; she always had a bit of a temper, so in a way I can see now, how the imprint works. It's not about finding a mate for good breeding or whatever shit the council deem fit to believe. It's about finding your other half, finding your soul mate and Isabella you're it for me."

"You should have told me Paul."

He laughed then. "Oh yeah, I can see how that would have panned out. Jake would have tried to rip my head off; as far as he is concerned you are his."

"I am not his Paul."

"Jake believes differently."

"What do we do now? Who knows?"

"No one. I've managed to keep it hidden."

"How?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. No one wants to be inside here," he said tapping the side of his head.

Bella shivered again as Paul ran his hands up her arms.

"You're cold."

She nodded.

He pulled her closer wrapping him arms around her. His warmth felt so good. Gently Bella laid her head against his bare skin. She could hear his heart beating, it was steady and strong. He smelt so good, she never noticed before. Turning her nose slightly she sniffed deeply.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Smelling you. You smell good." She blushed. "Sorry."

"It's ok sniff all you want, you can lick me as well if you want," he teased.

"Paul," she shouted slapping at him. He just chuckled pulling her closer, eyes watching her closely.

"What?" She whispered.

"Isabella," he whispered, running his nose along the side of her face pressing his cheek against hers. Sniffing her hair, he wrapped his huge frame around her much smaller one. His large hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I can't deny you any longer. I need you, we need you."

"What do you need Paul?"

"You," he whispered. "Just you."

His lips were so close. Bella could feel them brushing against her own with every word he spoke.

"I only need you," he pressed his lips to hers so gently.

The heat that came off him was astounding. He kissed her gently, never pushing for more. Bella moved her hands up his naked chest, letting loose a quiet moan. That one small noise was all the encouragement he needed. Moving his arms around her, he cupped the back of her head with one hand, as the other rested just above her bum on her lower back, pulling her closer. His lips pressed harder against her own, she could feel his tongue lick at her lips, tasting. Bella open her mouth slowly. She felt his tongue brush up against hers. She eagerly returned the favour moaning louder as his tongue swept the inside of her mouth. His lips were demanding and dominant. They made her knees weak as he nibbled at her plumb bottom lip sucking it hard into his mouth.

Bella gasped. Her whole body felt as if it was on fire. She could feel her heart racing and the blush on her cheeks, her nipples were hard brushing against the fabric of her bikini, every movement sent a jolt of electricity through her body.

"Isabella," he whispered as he trailed kisses across my skin, breath heavy against her neck. His tongue flicked against her skin tasting her. His lips were hot and wet against her neck, pulling her lobe into his mouth.

"Oh god."

"No not god, little bird. Just Paul." He chuckled.

"Mmm." Bella let her hands explore his body. Feeling every groove of his impressive chest, the dip of his abs, the soft silky texture of his skin, he was beautiful. She let him take possession of her mouth then, just holding on for the ride. She pushed up against him rubbing her body wantonly. She didn't know where this confidence came from, but she kind of liked it.

"Keep doing that little swan and I'll take you here on the cliff top."

Bella shivered at his words.

"I can smell you," he whispered. "Does the thought of me fucking you here, turn you on?"

She shivered again, a small moan escaping her lips.

"Well?" He asked, his lips teasing her own. "Does it?"

Bella nodded. She couldn't deny the fact that they turned her on; the thought of him taking her here in the open, did wonderful naughty things to her body.

"Say it Isabella, say you want me to fuck you, claim you. Because that's what I'll do once I have you. You're mine, in every sense."

"Oh."

"What do you want Isabella," he whispered huskily as he rubbed his face against hers.

"I-I don't know. I'm... I've never." She knew what she wanted. Had known for a long time. Every time she saw him, she would admire his body, wonder what his skin would feel beneath her finger tips, what he tasted of, how he kissed. Would he be fierce and dominant like his personality portrayed? She had secretly hoped so. "Please Paul, please," she swallowed hard, "touch me." She whispered.

He growled before kissing her. His hands were everywhere, touching her, caressing her. She didn't even feel him remove her top until his scorching hands were cupping her breasts, thumbs teasing her already hardened nipples.

"Oh," she called out arching her back sharply. Pushing her breasts into his hands.

"Shhh little bird. I got you."

Closing her eyes, Bella gave herself over to the feeling of Paul's talented fingers. Her bottoms were wet; she could feel them between her legs, her arousal unmistakable.

"You smell so fucking good baby," he purred into her ear.

His lips were everywhere, kissing her face, her neck. Working across her collar bone as he lifted her up, walking them back towards her truck. His hands cupped her ass, as they moved, his lips dominated her mouth. All she could smell was him, all she could feel, taste, see was him. He had invaded all her senses.

Bella felt one of his hands leave her body as the tailgate of the truck dropped down. Carefully lowering her, he stood between her legs, his hands running hot trails up and down her body. His intense gaze drew her in to the point where she forgot how to breath.

His hands stilled as he played with the ties on the side of her bikini bottoms.

"Tell me baby, tell me what you want?"

"I..." Bella could feel her cheeks redden. "I've never... I don't know Paul. I'm sorry." She apologised closing her eyes.

"No," he cooed gently. "Don't apologise, ever. Open your eyes baby, open them and look at me."

Bella did as he asked.

"Have you ever touched yourself Isabella?" His fingers ran across the top of her bikini bottoms.

Bella nodded.

"Good, did you like it?"

She nodded again, biting her bottom lip which had Paul groaning.

"Did you cum?"

Her eyes snapped to his.

"I-I don't know, I was always left wanting, needing something... more?"

"Did you ever feel... satisfied?"

She shook her head.

"No? Ok then," he slowly untied one side of her bottoms, his eyes never leaving hers.

Bella shifted slightly. She had never done this, never done anything actually and now here she was with Paul practically naked laying in the back of her truck. She could feel her heart rate pick up; panic was beginning to set in.

"Hey now," Paul's voice gentle pulled her from her moment of panic. His fingers drawing soothing circles on her skin. "Just tell me to stop and we will baby, ok?"

"Ok." Her voice was barely audit-able

"Good girl." Leaning forward Paul kissed her gently, his lips teasing hers. He didn't press, just tasted but she wanted more. She wanted to taste him, devour him. His taste, god his taste she could kiss him forever and never tire. Bella wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer towards her. She wanted to feel his body pressed against her own. Wanted his delicious weight pining her down. She wanted their tongues to fight, their lips swollen. She wanted him

"Atta girl," he whispered before devouring her mouth, his hands worked over her body untying the last piece of clothing she had on. Shivering as he finally pulled the bottoms free from her body. She was bare now, exposed to him. He took a step back, fingers running down her thighs as he moved. Onyx eyes feasting on her exposed body.

"Fuck you're beautiful." Dipping his fingers into the top of his cut-offs, he slowly, teasingly so began to remove them. A smirked played on his handsome face as he watched her watching him.

She couldn't get enough, every inch of skin exposed she wanted to taste. She wanted to lick and bite him all over. Jesus, what the hell was wrong with her.

"See something you like baby?" His voice a quiet purr.

Bella nodded. Not trusting her own voice.

"Oh baby, you ain't seen nothing yet." He smiled devilishly.

Finally his cut-offs were removed. Bella's eyes racked over his impressive physique, his muscles rippled with the slightest movement. She watched as his abs twitched. Her eyes dropped lower yearning to taste the god before her. She had never had this kind of urge, this want. Then finally her eyes found that v, that undeniable part of the male form that screamed lick me. She blushed but couldn't pull her eyes away. Paul stood there silently, allowing her to scan his body with her eyes. Taking in every detail. When she finally let her eyes drop, she gasped her hand flying to her mouth as she looked upon his swollen member. It looked painful yet beautiful all at the same time. Bella glanced at Paul only to be caught up in his beautiful dark eyes.

"Does it hurt?" She questioned. Eyes flicking between his member and his face.

He smiled at her then, not a smirk but an honest to god smile. "Sometimes."

Bella let her eyes drop to his manhood, it stood upright, engorged and thick. She could make out the veins running along it, the head. My god the head was swollen and purple, it glistened in the light as if it was wet with some kind of liquid. Paul took a small step towards her making him bounce, with the sudden movement. Bella stifled a giggle, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"What's so funny Isabella?"

She shook her head.

"Come on baby, you can tell me." His eyes sparkled.

"I never thought I would lose my virginity like this, with you."

He looked crestfallen for a moment. "If you want to stop, we will." He reminded her.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't know why but I want too. I feel safe with you. Is that strange? I know you won't hurt me, is it the imprint making me feel like this, comfortable, trusting?"

"I won't. I couldn't," he was in front of her now, both his hands cupping her face as he spoke.

"I know." Leaning her face into his hand, she kissed his palm.

He kissed her lips softly then. "Let me make you feel good baby," his lips worked down her neck. Licking and sucking the skin there, his hands moved across her skin pulling her closer to the edge of the tailgate. His mouth found her nipple, Bella cried out, as he took one into his warm wet mouth sending delicious sensations through her body.

"Oh god," her fingernails scraped against the trucks bed as Paul's mouth worked wonders on her. He shifted then, lowering himself to his knees as he continued to trail his mouth across her skin, hands running up and down her thighs.

"Open for me Isabella, let me see you," he purred.

Bella blushed furiously, slowly opening her legs for him, his intense gaze never left hers until she was fully spread for him.

"Fucking beautiful," he stated before kissing her inner thigh. "You smell so fucking good." Hands kneading the skin on her thighs, relaxing her.

"Paul," she whispered.

"Lean back baby, close your eyes for me."

Bella did as he asked. She could feel his hot breath moving closer to her centre.

"I've been dreaming about this for a long time," he whispered before moving her legs over his shoulders. He kissed her thigh again, before running his tongue against her folds.

"Taste so fucking good," he purred licking her again.

Bella cried out. Fingers grabbing at his short locks.

"Sshh baby, let me take care of you," he cooed.

Bella relaxed allowing her legs to fall open further. Paul gave no time for her to second guess or doubt her actions, his mouth descended on her. He ate at her, tongue working hard against her sensitive centre, teasing and liking until she was a blubbering mess. Bella didn't know which way was up or down.

"Paul," she cried out.

"Relax baby, let it all out." He cooed before sucking on her clit hard.

"Oh god." She cried.

He attacked her then, all mouth and tongue as he thrust deeply inside of her. She could feel something building it felt different to when she did this to herself, it felt stronger.

She panted heavily. "Oh god, I can't." She panicked.

"Shh, I got you," he reassured her. "Give me your hands baby."

He inter twined their fingers.

"I got you baby, just let go. Trust me."

Bella panted, crying out as her head thrashed from side to side.

"Come on baby," he called out. Mouth attacking her once again.

"Oh yes," Bella cried out.

Paul worked harder against her, mouth latched onto her clit as her body jerked.

She cried out, just a jumbled mash of words as her body arched off the truck bed, thighs locking around Paul's head as her orgasm exploded.

Paul lowered her legs down carefully, before climbing above her, rough hands brushed gently against her face, moving the hair aside that had stuck to her sweat covered skin.

Opening her eyes, slowly. Bella was met with a smiling Paul, his gaze soft as he watched her.

"Ok?" He asked.

She nodded, smiling at him. "Yeah."

"Good," he smiled leaning down and kissing her hard. She could taste herself on his lips and my god if that didn't turn her on more. Moaning into his mouth, she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer.

He thrust his tongue into her mouth dominating her, grinding his hips against her own. Bella could feel his hard length press against her thigh. She moaned deeply, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside her. Bella's hunger for him grew; this need for him scared her. She had never felt like this, never wanted someone as much as she did him. Her fingers raked through his short hair pulling at the strands causing him to growl.

"Fuck," he hissed, as she bit his shoulder. Lifting her leg he rubbed his length against her centre.

"Oh god."

"I want to be inside you Isabella," he purred against her lips. "I want to feel you tight around me milking me when I thrust into you, feel your body respond to mine be the only one to have seen you like this, to do this to you."

"Please," she begged.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"It's forever baby," he purred. "There will be no other but you for me and vice versa. It's not just about the imprint it's about claiming you marking you," he whispered licking her neck.

"Marking?" She asked.

"Yes, biting you. Marking you as mine," he licked her neck again. "Everyone will know you're mine. Everyone will smell me on you, in you. You can never leave me," he growled. "Once I mark you you're mine, always."

She should have been scared by his words, frightened to commit to something, someone like this. But she wasn't, her whole body thrummed with the notion of being his, the idea of him biting her should have repulsed her but it didn't, it turned her on. She wanted that, wanted him. He was hers as much as she was his.

"Mark me." She whispered. "Bite me Paul, make me yours."

He pulled back looking at her.

"Are you sure? I won't do this unless you're positive."

"I'm positive." She ran her fingers across his face watching as his eyes closed.

"I want you. I think I've known something was happening, something between us. But I wasn't sure what. The way I would react to you, I never did that with another, not even Jake."

"I know," he spoke softly. "It was the imprint pulling you towards me."

Bella smiled softly.

"It won't be easy," he said. "The others, Jake they will have questions, tempers will be lost."

"I don't care I'm tired of doing what other people want, I'm tired of being perfect for them. I'm not Jake's I'm not anyone's but yours."

He smiled then.

"I promise I'll never hurt you, not intentionally. We will argue and fight, but I promise to always, be there for you."

Bella pulled him to her then, kissing him hard. Tongues fought as teeth clashed, his hands moved her legs further apart as he rested between them. She could feel his hard length pressed against her core, sending a shiver of excitement through her body.

"Please," she whispered against his lips.

He nuzzled her neck hook a leg around his waist, as he took himself in hand.

"This will hurt," he said. "But I'll go slow, ok?"

Bella nodded.

"Use me," he whispered. "Bite me, claw me, tear at me if it helps. Just don't hold back, ok."

"Ok."

He took her lips hard, kissing her feverishly. He slowly began to slip inside. Bella tensed, she could feel her body fighting the intrusion.

"Relax baby, if it's too much I'll stop."

Paul waited until she took a few deep calming breaths. He kissed her neck before moving forward, his head pressed into her, stretching her painfully, it burned slightly but he continued slowly. Inch by careful inch was pushed into her. She clawed at his back, moaned into his shoulder as she bite him. He was only a few inches in and it hurt like hell.

"Ok baby." He asked.

Bella nodded, tears falling from her eyes.

"Want me to stop?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Ok," he whispered wiping the tears from her face.

"Want me to carry on or do you want to wait a few more minutes?"

"Carry on," she whispered.

He lifted her other leg around his waist. The angle allowed him to slip in further.

"Oh," she called out surprised.

He stopped.

"No, no it's ok. That was ok," she shifted herself slightly hooking her legs together.

He groaned. "Jesus Christ," he hissed out. "You feel so fucking good."

A few more minutes, he was fully sheathed inside.

"I'm going to start moving now; it might feel a little strange at first."

Bella nodded.

He shifted his hips pulling himself out, before sliding back in.

"Oh god," Bella moaned pulling at him.

"Good?"

"Good." She panted, smiling.

He did it again and again, until he had picked up a rhythm. His hips slapped against hers as he fucked her harder.

"Paul," she called out.

"What baby?"

Bella wiggled her hips. "I need, faster I think."

He smiled then kissing her. "Ok."

He picked up his thrusts.

"Yes," she called out. Clinging onto his back as he moved inside her. Nails breaking skin.

"Like this?"

"Yes."

"Faster?" He asked.

"Please," she groaned.

His hips snapped as he lifted her leg up further.

"Oh yeah," he groaned. Head dropping to her shoulder. "Feel so fucking good," he purred, "so tight."

The tuck shook under the force of his movements. Their bodies shifting across the tarpaulin as he thrust harder, faster.

"Paul!" She called out. Head thrashing as her breath came out harder.

"Come on baby, I can feel how close you are."

Bella knew she was close she could feel her body searching for that something that would push her over the edge.

Paul's large hand slipped between their sweat covered bodies, teasing her clit. Finally sending her over the edge.

"Fuck yeah," he purred. As her back arched upwards, his mouth descending onto her sensitive breasts sucking them hard, as he continued to fuck her.

Large hands manoeuvred her then. She was being turned around onto her stomach; hands were lifting her hips into the air. Paul slid back inside her the different angle sent a rush of pleasure through her. He felt so deep.

"Fuck," he hissed. "I love seeing myself slide inside of you baby, you look so fucking perfect wrapped around my cock." His hands smoothed over her back as he spoke.

Bella moaned, head dropping onto the truck bed.

"Do I feel good baby?" He asked huskily.

"Yes," she managed to moan out.

"Do you like me fucking you? Having you helpless beneath me, moaning, calling out for me."

"Yes, god yes." She pushed back against him.

"That's a girl, fuck me Isabella," he slowed his movements down. "Push your tight little ass against me and fuck me, fuck my dick."

She did as he asked, rocked herself against him.

"Come on baby, you ain't going to break, fuck me."

Bella braced her hands against the truck, widening her knees just a little and pushed back, hard.

"Oh god," she moaned as Paul slipped in deeper.

"Oh yeah, come on baby." His hands rested lightly on her hips.

Bella rocked against him, tilting her hips downwards, which had her seeing stars.

"Mmm yeah, fucking love this."

"Paul," she cried out her body shaking from the fast approaching orgasm.

He took over then, fingertips digging into her flesh as he pulled her to him, hips thrusting as skin slapped together. Her head fell forward, breathing hard, erratic.

"So close," he groaned. "Come on baby. I need you to come, play with yourself Bella, rub your clit for me."

Slowly she moved her hand to her sensitive clit, moaning as her fingers began to tease herself.

"Yes, that's it baby, a little more, come on."

Bella worked herself harder, moaning with each thrust he delivered. Her body shook with ever pass over her sensitive clit.

Paul wrapped his hands around her arm pulling her back towards him, hips thrusting harder, her head bobbed from the force. Fingers forgotten.

"Can't wait to show you everything baby, can't wait to fuck you every way I have imagined, every way I have dreamed of." His lips found her neck. "Wanted you for so long," he purred. "So fucking long." He sucked on her skin. "And now you're mine, always. Fuck," he roared, as Bella cried out. Body shaking as her orgasm approached.

"Should have told you sooner," he whispered.

"Doesn't matter," she managed to say. "Mine now," Bella panted.

"Yes," he purred. "Yours now, as you are mine."

His thrusts became harder.

"Forever," he cried out. "Fuck," his fingers let go of one of Bella's arms wrapping in her hair. "Want you," he said. "Love you," he murmured before biting into her flesh.

Bella cried out, body thrashing in his hold, as he continued to thrust into her. Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Paul roared his release, teeth attached to her neck, as he growled. Hips slowing from his erratic thrusting. Carefully he lowered them to the truck bed pulling her to him, he slowly removed his teeth, licking the skin there, placing a tender kiss on her neck.

"You're mine now," he breathed against her lips.

Bella nuzzled against him pulling him closer.

He kissed her hard, tongue slipping into her mouth.

She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her. She loved his weight on her the feeling of his body on hers was amazing. She felt safe with him there.

He ended the kiss lifting his head from hers, dark eyes watching her closely.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

Bella thought for a moment. "A little sore," she blushed. "But good."

"How's your neck?" His eyes flicked her to exposed skin.

Bella lifted her fingers, carefully pressing against the tender skin.

"It's a little tender but not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Good," he smiled down at her. Fingers brushing her hair from her face.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Paul moved off her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, slightly worried.

"You came here for a reason didn't you?" His eyes sparkled as he held his hand out to her.

"What, you want me to cliff dive?"

"No," he shook his head. "I want us to dive."

"Together?"

"Yes, together."

She smiled then; taking his hand as she carefully moved from the truck, she was a little sore and needed Paul's help climbing down. He looked slightly smug, as he watched her. Bella just rolled her eyes at his male pride shining through.

"Come on," he said. "We'll do it together." He lifted her off the ground, carrying her bridal style back towards the cliffs. His body heat kept her warm from the cold night's air.

"You ready?" He asked as he settled her onto her feet.

Bella looked over the edge, hand tightening in Paul's as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, let's do this." She stated trying to sound brave.

"I promise, I won't let you go."

"Promise?" She asked as he pulled her towards him, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his slim waist.

"Promise."

"Ok," she nodded. "Let's do this together." Her hands locked around his neck as he walked closer to the edge.

With one final kiss, he hurled them off the edge of the cliff, Bella's screams of delight cutting through the quiet night's air. Paul's deep laughter following.

The water surrounded them as they plunged into the depths of the salty sea. Hands holding onto one another as they kicked their way towards the surface. Laughing and smiling as they broke through.

Paul thought Bella had never looked as beautiful as she did in this very moment. He pulled her to him, kissing her salty lips as they kicked towards the shore.


End file.
